You Have To Make A Choice
by AddictedToGreysAnatomy
Summary: Addison et Teddy sont toutes les deux de retour à Seattle, pour soigner un cas inattendu : celui de Richard Webber. Le SG réunit plusieurs médecins des USA pour tester des hypothèses médicales sur l'ancien chef de chirurgie, dont Lisa Cuddy, Bailey et Ben, Arizona et Lauren ainsi que Callie et Simon. Les tensions risquent d'être au rendez-vous au congrès.
1. Introduction

_Salut les lecteurs !_

_Alors, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la suite de "__**Just A Nightmare**__" que je vous poste, j'en suis désolée si ça vous rend triste. Mais, pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose un concept totalement inédit sur le site. __**C'est vous qui allez inventer l'histoire !**__ Vous voulez en savoir plus ?_

_Alors, vous choisirez les personnages, l'intrigue et le déroulement de l'histoire. Une seule contrainte. Un des personnages devra faire un choix décisif dans la fiction. C'est vous qui choisissez, moi, j'écris juste. Laissez toutes vos idées en reviews, toutes toutes toutes. Évidemment, je ne pourrais toutes les sélectionner. Je choisirai celles qui me semblent les plus réfléchies vis à vis de l'histoire. Cela ne voudra pas dire que votre imagination est nulle. Non, pas du tout. _

_Ça peut être toutes les relations que vous souhaitez, qu'elles soient présentent dans Grey's Anatomy ou pas. Ça peut être un crossover entre deux séries, si je connais. Ça peut autant être dans les années 70 qu'en 2013. Ça peut être un drame, de la romance, de la tragédie. [ETC]_

_Cette histoire n'existe pas sans vous. Je n'écrirais pas sans vous. Alors, plus que jamais, vous devez laisser des reviews. Si vous n'en laissez pas, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ce concept ? Laissez déjà des commentaires contenant les noms des personnages, le genre de la fiction, l'intrigue et l'année pendant laquelle se situe l'histoire._

_Bisous, et laissez des __**reviews**__ !_

**-I.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut, les lecteurs !_

_Alors, voilà. Le fameux chapitre que VOUS avez crée. J'ai essayé de respecter les idées de tout le monde : yaya, j'ai pris la base de ton idée, sauf que je la focalise beaucoup plus sur Addison, et j'ai gardé le crossover avec House M.D. Ensuite, Margot19, il y aura du Meredith/Derek, don't panic ! L.I.E, il y aura Addison dans la fiction et Sophia aussi. Et, pour finir, Aznsuuuuuu, il y aura Lauren dans la fiction. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ! ET laissez des reviews, de façon à ce que je puisse écrire la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une soixantaine de médecins avait été conviée à ce congrès de médecine avec un seul but : soigner ce cas, celui de Richard Webber. Un grand amphithéâtre avait été mis à disposition du Seattle Grace Mercy West.  
On avait l'impression de se retrouver dans nos années lycée. Mais, là, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que dans notre jeunesse. Je repérai vite Meredith et Derek. Ils semblaient toujours aussi heureux ensemble. Un peu plus loin, Cristina et Owen. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, comme toujours, et lui, sympathique.  
Je me mis à chercher une place où m'asseoir. Devant moi, il y en avait une, à côté d'une brune. Je ne voyais pas son visage.

**- Il y a quelqu'un ici ?** Lui demandais-je, alors.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle avait un visage d'ange. Des yeux gris, un merveilleux sourire et des boucles ébènes qui retombaient sur ses oreilles.

-** Non, je ne connais personne, ici. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je viens.**

**- Merci**, lui répondis-je, gentiment.

**- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Lisa Cuddy, enchantée.**

**- Addison Montgomery,** lui appris-je, avec un léger sourire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et se rasseye. Elle était magnifique. Mais, elle devait sûrement être mariée, ou en couple. Soudain, Derek monta sur la tribune et prit la parole.

**- Chers confrères, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour résoudre le cas de Richard Webber. Il est dans un état maladif depuis trois jours, et, nous avons essayé de tous vous réunir pour réussir à le soigner.**

Un voix dans la salle demanda.

**- Quels sont les symptômes ?**

Derek chercha des yeux son interlocuteur : en vain.

**- Il y en a deux : convulsions et trouble du comportement.**

Tous les médecins présents se mirent à brailler.

**- Comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve ce qu'il a ?** Questionnait quelqu'un.

**- Pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ici ?** En demanda une autre.

Je regardai ma voisine, elle semblait bouillir intérieurement, jusqu'au moment où elle se leva.

-** Tout le monde se tait,** cria-t-elle, afin que la pièce entière l'entende, ce qui fonctionna.

Derek aussi fut épaté de l'autorité de cette femme.

**- Tout le monde se calme. Nous sommes des médecins, si le patient n'a que deux symptômes, ce n'est pas grave. Il en aura forcément d'autres. Alors, on restera là, et on va attendre. Attendre qu'il nous donne de quoi le soigner. Parce que nous sommes là pour ça. Pour le sauver.**

Un grand blanc s'installa, et Derek reprit la parole.

**- Merci, docteur ?**

**- Cuddy,** répondit-elle. **Lisa Cuddy.**

Puis, Derek reprit son discours. Tous les médecins prenaient des notes, à propos de l'âge du patient, des traitements donnés, des médecins consultés et des hypothèses émises.  
La brunette à mes côtés le faisait aussi. Je ne faisait pas réellement attention aux paroles de mon ex-mari. J'examinais chacun des traits sur son visage. Elle avait des cernes, qui signifiaient sans doute un manque de sommeil. Ses yeux rayonnaient malgré une pointe de tristesse à l'intérieur.  
Je restais quelques minutes à l'admirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

**- Vous ne notez rien ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**- Je ne suis pas vraiment, j'ai noté les symptômes. Le reste ne me semble pas vraiment important.**

Elle me sourit, encore une fois. Elle semblait penser la même chose parce qu'elle reposa son stylo aussitôt. Elle semblait vouloir engager la conversation avec moi, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Directement, je le fis à sa place.

**- Où travaillez-vous, exactement ?** Lui demandais-je, curieuse.

**- Je suis la doyenne du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital et j'ai une spécialisation en endocrinologie.**

Cette femme avait un immense pouvoir sur l'un des hôpitaux les plus influents sur les États-Unis. Elle semblait modeste et ne souhaitait pas se vanter de son poste.

**- Et vous ?**

**- Je suis spécialisée en chirurgie obstétrique. Mais, je m'intéresse aussi à la chirurgie générale.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Et, vous avez déjà travaillé au SGMW ?**

**- Oui, pendant à peu près deux ans. Les gens sont généreux, ici. Ils vous aident quand vous avez des problèmes, sont gentils avec vous. On se considère un peu comme une famille.**

Ça devait sûrement la changer car son visage afficha un air étonné.

**- Vous souhaiterez peut-être que je vous présente quelques personnes ?** Lui proposai-je, alors, histoire de la rassurer un peu.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Elle pouvait paraître si fragile, au fond ...

La salle se vidait au fur et à mesure. La conférence était terminée, et Derek nous avait donné rendez-vous ici demain à la même heure. En attendant, j'essayai de retrouver Teddy. Je l'avais aperçu plus tôt.  
Un petit groupe se formait au fond de la salle : les anciens du Seattle Grace Mercy West.

**- Viens, suis-moi !** Déclarai-je.

Je me rendis vite compte que je l'avais tutoyé.

**- Excusez-moi, j'ai parlé trop vite.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. On peut se tutoyer, si vous voulez.**

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que Mark s'approche de moi par derrière et ne me cache les yeux.

**- Mark, je sais que c'est toi.**

Il retira alors ses mains avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour que je puisse m'y blottir.

**- Ça faisait longtemps,** me dit-il de sa voix grave.

**- Presque trois ans, maintenant !**

Je me retira de son emprise afin de lui présenter la femme qui m'accompagnait.

**- Mark, je te présente Lisa Cuddy.**

Il lui tendit sa main, et elle la lui serra.

**- Vous êtes la Lisa Cuddy qui est devenue la plus jeune doyenne à diriger un hôpital à 32 ans ?**

**- C'est moi,** confirma-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux mélangées dans le groupe qui se composait maintenant de : Lisa, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Mark, Lexie, Teddy, Miranda, April, Alex, Jackson, Arizona et moi. Soudain, je remarque l'absence d'une personne.

**- Callie n'est pas là ?**

**- Simon ne pouvait pas prendre de congés avant demain. Elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait l'avion avec lui ce soir, et ils devraient arriver dans la nuit à Seattle,** me répondit Meredith.

Apparemment, le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Callie mettait mal à l'aise Arizona et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la raison. Quand Cristina proposa d'aller chez Joe, pour fêter le retour de tous les anciens dans l'équipe, personne ne refusa.

**- Qui est "Joe" ?** Me demanda timidement Lisa.

**- Joe, c'est le barman d'à côté. Tu entendras souvent ce nom !**

**- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.**

Nous décidons d'aller à pied au bar, étant trop nombreux pour prendre une seule voiture. Quand le barman nous vit arriver en force, il nous proposa de tous nous asseoir au comptoir.  
Voulant essayer de comprendre les changements depuis mon départ, j'interroge plusieurs de mes collègues.

**- Alors, comment ça a évolué, la famille ?** Questionnai-je, à l'intention de Derek.

**- Elsa et Tom ont bien grandit,** m'affirma-t-il.

Mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites.

**- Vous avez des enfants, avec Meredith ?**

**- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?** Fit-il, étonné.

**- Pas du tout ! Félicitations !** Dis-je, en l'enlaçant.

Par dessus ses bras, je pouvais voir Lisa s'intégrer très facilement dans notre groupe. Elle discutait avec Alex, Owen et Cristina, tous accoudés au bar avec une bière bien fraîche devant chacun d'eux.

**- Et, Derek, raconte-moi tout les potins, je suis vraiment à la traîne, moi.**

**- Assis-toi, alors, ça risque d'être long !** Me sortit-il, ne faisait qu'augmenter mon impatience.

Une fois en place, il commença.

**- En trois ans, il s'en est passé, des choses. Cristina et Owen ont adopté un petit garçon : Ethan. Ses parents sont morts au SGMW.**

**- Mais c'est super, ça !**

**- Oui, et apparemment, ça a révélé l'instinct maternel de Cristina. Elle le gâte, le petit !**

J'émis un petit fou rire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Cristina maman. Mais si ça lui plaisait, c'était le plus important.

-** Et Callie et Arizona ? Pourquoi elles ne sont plus ensemble ? Et qui est Simon ?**

**- A vrai dire, c'est compliqué. Il y a deux ans, une tempête a éclatée, ici et Arizona a trompé Callie pendant que la brune s'occupait des blessés.**

**- Et avec qui elle l'a trompée ?**

**- Avec Lauren qui est maintenant sa femme.**

Mince, alors.

**- Alex, maintenant.**

**- Alex a eu une longue relation avec Jo, mais ça n'a pas tenu.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Personne ne le sait vraiment.**

**- Mark et Lexie sont toujours ensemble ?**

**- Nope. Mark a trompé Lexie avec Haley.**

**- Et, qui est Haley ?**

**- La nouvelle infirmière du cinquième.**

**- Il n'a pas changé.**

**- Il faut croire que non.**

**- Et la rousse, je ne sais plus son nom.**

**- April ? Elle est fiancée avec Matthew, le pompier volontaire.**

**- Bailey est toujours avec Ben ?**

**- Oui, ils sont mariés !**

**- Et Avery ?**

**- Avery ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Tu sais, il n'y a que moi, Meredith, Owen et Cristina qui sommes restés à Seattle.**

**- C'est tout ? Tu m'étonnes que tu ne puisses pas me décrire leurs vies.**

Il rit.

**- Et la brunette, avec toi, qu'est-ce que c'est son nom, déjà ?**

**- Lisa, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**- Elle est plutôt pas mal.**

**- Derek, tu es marié !**

**- C'est plus pour Mark que je parlais.**

Puis, il rejoint le bar. Un sentiment puissant monta à une vitesse éclaire dans mon corps; était-ce de la jalousie ? Non, ça ne devait pas être de la jalousie. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie ...

Plusieurs heures passèrent et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. La plupart des médecins présents étaient complètement saouls. Joe devait appeler à peu près six taxis, ayant confisqué les clefs des buveurs.  
J'avais prévu de ne pas boire, ce soir, préférant me concentrer sur les symptômes de Richard, et essayer de trouver des maladies qui correspondraient. Mais, quand je vis Lisa, mes plans tombèrent tous à l'eau. Elle ne semblait pas résister longtemps à l'alcool, car elle tenait à peine sur ses deux pieds.  
Le canapé-lit. J'avais un canapé-lit dans mon ancien appartement. Elle pourrait dormir dessus, elle n'était vraiment pas en état d'aller dans un hôtel, de prendre un chambre et de se mettre au lit.  
Je m'approche donc de Lisa et la prend par le bras. Elle se laisse faire facilement.

**- Lisa, on va rentrer, maintenant,** lui annonçai-je.

**- D'accord,** répondit-elle.

Elle enfila son manteau et attrapa ma main afin de les lier et de ne pas me lâcher. Nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture où elle s'asseye du côté passager. Je démarra la moteur de la voiture quand elle fut attachée.  
Nous roulons un quart d'heure, puis, nous arrivons en bas de l'immeuble. J'ouvre la portière à le brune et elle accroche son bras gauche autour de mon cou. Je choisis de prendre l'ascenseur, pour aller plus vite. J'habitais au troisième étage. J'avais un magnifique appartement avec vue sur le Space Needle. Il était assez spacieux et bien aménagé.  
Maintenant, je déplie le canapé pour que Lisa puisse se coucher directement. En ce moment, elle se met en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Je voudrais tellement la questionner sur sa vie, savoir si elle a un mari, des enfants, ou bien si c'est difficile de gérer un hôpital. Mais, pas ce soir. Ça serait trahir le peu de confiance dont elle me fait part, pour l'instant.  
Je vois la lumière de la salle d'eau s'éteindre et la porte claquer. Elle est devant moi. Ses cheveux brossés, elle a enfilé un débardeur et un shorty moulant ses cuisses parfaitement dessinées. Je reste bouche-bée devant elle. Elle m'interrompt en prenant la parole.

**- Je dors ici ?**

**- Oui,** répondis-je, légèrement gênée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment poli de faire dormir ses invités sur un sofa.

**- Ça m'ira très bien, merci beaucoup.**

**- Tu es sûre ?** Vérifiai-je.

**- Certaine.**

**- Très bien. Je vais aller ...,** Terminai-je en montrant du doigt ma chambre.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis, je me dirigea vers mon lit. Une fois en pyjama, je fonça directement dedans. Je voulais à tout prix me concentrer sur Webber et les symptômes qu'il contractait, mais je n'y arrivait pas. Alors, je me mit à plonger dans les bras de Morphée et à rêver d'un pays peuplé de sublimes créatures aux yeux gris et à la chevelure ébène ...

* * *

Si vous voulez la suite, il me faut des reviews !


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_C'est moi et vous avez le droit de m'engueuler pour l'ÉNORME retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre. Oui oui, il était écrit. Mais, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le poster. Mais je suis en vacances dans une semaine et demi et je promet de vous chouchouter avec tout pleins de chapitres. Bref, pour la suite, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous car je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire. La raison ? Je ne sais pas du tout sur qui centrer ce chapitre. Je continue sur du Cuddison, je pars sur du Calzona, du Jolex, du Crowen, du Japril, du MerDer, du Laurenza, du Calmon ... Aidez-moi, pleaaaaase ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux femmes se réveillèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Elles avaient rendez-vous au Seattle Grace aujourd'hui pour examiner Webber. Addison fonça dans la salle de bain dès qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller.  
Lisa, quand à elle, prenait son temps et préparait du café.__

**- Attends, d'habitude je m'arrête toujours au Starbucks à côté de l'hôpital prendre un café et quelque chose à grignoter ... Mais si tu préfères, tu peux déjeuner ici.**

**- Non, je vais faire comme toi, ne t'inquiètes pas,** affirma alors la brune.

Toutes les deux finirent de s'habiller et de se maquiller avant de partir en direction du café. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse.

**- Je crois que je vais prendre un muffin. Avec un supplément de pépites de chocolat dessus,** annonça Addison.

**- Moi, je penche plus vers un cookie aux noix de pécan,** lui répondit alors Lisa le regard empli de gourmandise.

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de la rousse.

**- Je ne te pensais pas aussi gourmande.**

**- C'est juste que je cache bien mon jeu,** fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à la conductrice de la voiture.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent au lieu tant appreçié par des centaines d'habitants de Seattle. Elle entrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises, en train de croquer dans un brownie en lisant le journal. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir où elles commandèrent leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs avant de payer et de retourner dans la voiture.

**- J'ai pas pu résister,** fit Cuddy.

**- Moi non plus, je te rassure.**

Elles pouffèrent tout en mangeant leurs gâteaux et en buvant leurs cappuccinos, avant redémarrer le moteur et de rouler, cette fois-ci, en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

**- Où est ma chaussure ?** Demanda une voix.

**- Tu sais, après ce qu'on a fait hier, elle peut être n'importe où,** fit l'homme en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

**- Simon, c'est pas le moment. Aide-moi à la trouver, je vais être en retard. Il n'y a que cette paire qui va avec ma tenue, en plus !** Répondit Callie, qui commençait à être énervée.

**- Tu es déjà en retard, tu penses pas qu'on devrait en profiter ?**

**- On a déjà assez prit de bon temps cette nuit, et maintenant, je dois aller travailler, mais pour ça il me faut cette foutue chaussure !**

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche intensive dans toute la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, elle mit enfin la main sur la chaussure Louboutin noire.

**- J'y vais. On se retrouve ce soir ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**- Plus prêt que jamais**, déclara l'homme en croisant pour la dernière fois de la matinée le regard de sa petite-amie.

* * *

**- Il faut se lever ...**

**- Encore un peu.**

**- Derek, on va être en retard autrement, et il faut amener Tom et Elsa à l'école.**

**- Dors encore un peu.**

**- Debout, la marmotte.**

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la bouche de celui qui dirigeait maintenant le Seattle Grace Mercy West. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas du matin.

* * *

**- Oui ...**

Une légère voix se faisait déjà entendre dans l'appartement avec vue sur la Space Needle. Il était encore tôt, mais deux jeunes femmes comptaient bien débuter la journée et pour ça, elles avaient leurs petit rituel.

**- Là ...**

Se préparant à son premier orgasme quand elle sentit le pouce de sa compagne caresser son clitoris déjà rosit en raison du plaisir que lui procurait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà, sa petite-amie, elle attrapa le bout d'un oreiller et ferma ses lèvres, tout en espérant qu'elles ne s'ouvriraient pas quand la pression se ferait plus forte, ce qui ne tarda pas quelques secondes après.  
S'en suivirent deux doigts qui rentrèrent en elle après avoir étés longuement humidifiés et qui commencèrent à effectuer de rapides vas et viens dans son antre mouillée. Elles finirent en beauté par un de ces orgasmes dont tout le monde rêve.  
Puis, Arizona Robbins posa sa tête sur la poitrine nue de Lauren Boswell, sa femme depuis maintenant deux longues années.

**- Bonjour,** commença la blonde aux yeux verts encore essoufflée.

**- Bonjour,** lui répondit la fille à ses côtés.

Elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup, dès le matin. Mais, elles se comprenaient, pas besoin des mots. Et en ce moment, elles pensaient toute les deux que c'était, comme d'habitude, une journée qui commençait extraordinairement bien.

* * *

**- Le café est déjà prêt ?** Demanda une voix appartenant à une belle rousse.

**- Oui, je l'ai préparé ce matin avant de partir. Il y a eu un incendie dans une maison, près de l'hôpital d'ailleurs. Il y avait plusieurs blessés.**

**- Et ils ne m'ont pas bipé,** continua April, faisant mine de bouder.

**- Tu n'étais pas de garde, c'est normal.**

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cet homme était fait pour elle, toujours à voir le bon côté des choses. Mais, avec le retour de ses anciens collègues, elle prenait peur. Et si ses sentiments pour Jackson réapparaissaient ?  
En même temps, elle se disait que si elle n'y pensait pas, si elle ignorait totalement cet homme aux yeux d'un de ces bleus, elle réussirait à l'oublier. Mais, c'est quand on fait abstraction d'une chose qu'elle devient importante à nos yeux, non ?

* * *

**- Le petit déj' est prêt, Ethan.**

**- J'arrive.**

Il était sept heure et quart, et une petite famille était déjà réveillée et prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée. Des bruits de petits pas se firent entendre dans le long couloir de la résidence Hunt et un corps de garçon tout à fait réveillé apparu.

**- Salut, M'man**, dit le jeune homme à l'intention de sa mère adoptive, une belle asiatique aux cheveux bouclés.

**- Salut, le petit.**

**- Hey, je suis pas petit ! Il est où P'pa ?**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de dire en entier les mots.**

**- J'sais, mais j't'avais dit que j'y arrivais pas.**

La mère leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Va réveiller Papa, et ne lui saute pas dessus !**

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'enfant de 9 ans, qui n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase de Cristina, et qui s'empressa de rejoindre la suite familiale avant d'effectuer un bond sur le lit et de réveiller son père par la même occasion.

**- Salut, bonhomme.**

**- Salut P'pa. M'man m'a dit que j'devais te réveiller.**

**- Dis les mots en entier, Ethan.**

**- Ouais. Le petit déj' est prêt et tu vas être en retard si tu te dépêches pas.**

Une bonne heure plus tard, les Hunt au complet étaient prêts. Et c'était parti pour une nouvelle journée ...

* * *

Une fois tout les enfants déposés à la garderie, tous les médecins se réunirent pour la deuxième fois de la semaine dans la grande salle. Mais cette fois-ci, les anciens médecins du SGMW s'installèrent dans la même rangée de sièges.

Derek répéta les symptômes, et les hypothèses sortirent presque toute en même temps des bouches des médecins.

**- D'autres symptômes ?** Demanda la voix d'une jeune femme.

Mais ... C'était Lexie ! Et Mark la dévorait des yeux, en plus. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi devaient-ils se retrouver tous les deux, ici ?

**- Non,** répondit Derek.

Puis, un long silence s'installa. Les médecins écrivaient sur leurs blocs-notes, entouraient ou surlignaient, et dessinaient des schémas. Mais, deux femmes à l'avant semblaient préférer se rebeller et discuter plutôt que de réfléchir.

**- Et c'est ton ex-mari ?**

**- Oui. Mais maintenant, il est avec la blonde en haut, là, à côté de Cristina, l'asiatique,** lui apprit Addison.

**- Ah, d'accord. Et le roux à côté d'elle, c'est Owen ?**

**- Oui, je crois que c'est avec lui que tu discutais hier au bar.**

**- Ça remonte à loin, tu sais !** Rit Cuddy.

La femme aux cheveux roux se mit à rire à son tour, en repensant à l'état de sa nouvelle amie la veille au soir. Mais, la concentration reprit le dessus et elles se mirent à penser ensemble à plusieurs théories d'infections.

**- Méningite,** sortir soudainement Alex Karev.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers lui.

**- Ça expliquerait la plupart des symptômes,** dit alors Derek.

**- Est-ce que la patient souffre de céphalés ?** Demanda alors Cristina Yang.

**- Non.**

**- Il faut aller le voir, annonça soudainement Addison.**

La femme assise à ses côtés opina et le reste de la salle se mit à faire de même.

**- Très bien, j'irais le voir ce soir, alors. On se donne rendez-vous ici, demain même heure même lieu.**

Puis, les médecins se levèrent et formèrent le même petit groupe que la veille, avec Callie en plus. Arizona était vraiment mal à l'aise en la présence de son ex-femme, et elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à droite et à gauche, histoire de ne pas croiser celui du chirurgien orthopédique.  
Jo s'en rendit vite compte et proposa le soir-même un diner dans un restaurant chic de Seattle. Tout le monde accepta, et chacun partit de son côté pour passer le temps avant le soir-même.

* * *

_I want reviews please !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut salut !_

_Voilà le chapitre que je devais vous poster depuis 2 jours déjà. Bref, je vous laisse le lire, et laissez vos avis après ! Bisous !_

* * *

**- Je suis là.**

La voix d'une femme résonna dans l'immense chambre d'hôtel que le couple logeait pour une durée indéterminée. Simon sortit de la salle de bain, rasé et pour seul vêtement, une serviette autour de sa taille.

**- Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu ?** Dit l'homme, qui semblait gêné.

**- Oui, on va pouvoir s'amuser plus longtemps,** lui répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en enlevant ses chaussures de marque.

**- Attends, tu veux pas aller chercher une bouteille de champagne à l'accueil ?**

**- Non, on en commandera une.**

Elle enlevait ses habits un à un, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à baisser son string en dentelle qu'elle entendit une voix féminine qui provenait de la douche.

**- Chéri, viens me prendre, j'ai envie de toi !**

A cet instant même, une femme vêtue d'une petite culotte venait de se rendre compte que son mari avait commis l'irréparable.

* * *

**- Ca te tente, une après-midi shopping ?**

**- Avec plaisir, mais je risque de dévaliser tous les magasins de Seattle.**

**- Crois-moi, je suis pareille. Mais avant ça, je dois parler à Mark et à Arizona. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Cristina, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.**

Cuddy s'approcha du chirurgien cardiaque de renommée mondiale et du reste du groupe, dans lequel elle s'intégra rapidement. Addison, quand à elle, avança dans la direction de son ex-amant qui lui adressa un grand sourire en la voyant.

**- Salut, toi.**

**- Salut. Tu couches encore avec Mini Grey ?**

**- Mais t'es dingue, ma parole ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Mais tu te vois quand tu la regarde ?**

**- Je l'ai même pas regardé.**

**- On verra ce soir, Sloan.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas regardé !** Tenta-t-il de faire croire à la belle rousse, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons vers Arizona.

La belle blonde discutait avec April, tout en souriant à toutes les paroles qu'elle prononcait. Elle ne semblait pas être à l'aise du tout dans le groupe quand Callie était présente. Or, ce n'était pas le cas car la belle brune était rentrée chez elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

**- Salut, Ari' !** Lui lançais-je pour attirer son attention.** Je vais devoir te l'emprunter quelques temps, April. Ca ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Pas du tout. On se voit tout à l'heure, Dr. Robbins !** Finit la plus jeune en souriant.

Le chirugien pédiatrique semblait inquiète.

**- C'est grave ?** Demanda-t-elle, soudainement paniquée.

**- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas bien parmis nous.**

Elle rougit légèrement, mais assez pour que l'obstréticienne le voit.

**- C'est à cause de Callie ?**

**- Parle moins fort !**

**- J'ai raison ?**

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**- Oui. Elle m'en veut tellement, et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est de son côté, ici. Mais Lauren est ma femme, et peut-importe ce qu'ils pensent, je l'aime.**

**- On ne vous critique pas du tout, Arizona. On ne parle même pas de vous, tu te fais vraiment des idées et tu arrives à t'auto-exclure rien qu'avec tes pensées.**

**- Et dire qu'on va rester ici plus d'un mois,** fit-elle en soupirant avant de s'éloigner, en me laissant seule à côté des autres médecins.

Lisa ne tarda pas à s'approcher, et lui proposa de sortir le midi-même pour manger avant d'aller faire des achats dans des boutiques toute l'après-midi.

* * *

Accoudé au comptoir d'un bar paumé de Seattle, Callie entamait sa troisième bière depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu. Des strip-teaseuses se déhanchaient devant des motards qui leurs glissaient quelques billets de cinq dollars par ci par là. Comme des animaux qu'on récompensait par une gamelle de croquettes, pensait-elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait souvent une mise au point sur sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, le bilan n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Commençons par le commencement. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse dans une famille noble et particulièrement croyante. Fille unique des Torres, elle était vraiment capricieuse et avait réussi à tout obtenir jusqu'à sa majorité, où son père la laissa prendre son envol. Mais, en ayant été surprotégé pendant toute sa jeunesse, la brune ne savait pas du tout ce qui était bien ou non dans cette nouvelle vie. Son père lui enregistrait un énorme chèque chaque mois sur son compte, et la laissait se débrouiller avec cet argent sans jamais la voire, prétextant un manque de temps dû au travail. Se retrouvant seule dans un appartement de luxe, elle s'était rapidement fait des nouveaux amis pas vraiment recommendables et avait commencé petit à petit à sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue. Rien ne laissait présager qu'elle deviendrait un célèbre médecin orthopédique quelques années plus tard. Elle secoua la tête et amena son verre à ses lèvres pour boire le liquide qu'il contenait avant de le reposer et de continuer à penser. Il y avait ce garçon, le chef de leur clan. James, Jim pour les intimes. Il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil la première fois qu'elle l'eut vu. Mais, elle n'était pas la seule fille dans le groupe et elle avait du attendre longtemps pour pouvoir entamer une relation avec lui, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Elle était sous ses ordres. Il décidait même de ses vêtements le matin, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle se retrouve en mini-jupe en cuir, talons aiguilles noir et en guise de top, un débardeur noir à moitié troué. Elle avait vécu l'année la plus dure et la plus sombre de toute sa vie. Elle s'en était sortie du jour au lendemain en laissant tomber son petit-ami, et le reste de leur bande par la même occasion. Mais, elle avait du déménager plusieurs reprises. De Boston à Los Angeles, de Floride à New York en passant par Las Vegas, elle était sans cesse harcelée. Mais, quand elle avait emménagé à Seattle dans une petite maison à proximité de sa nouvelle université, elle s'y était plue tout de suite, et Jim avait soudainement arrêté de la suivre, de lui envoyer toutes ces lettres et sa vie avait enfin pu commencer.

**- Vous en voulez une autre ?** Demanda le barman, la sortant de toutes ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit un billet de 20 dollars qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir.

**- Gardez la monnaie,** finit-elle avant de sortir de ce lieu lugubre.

* * *

**- Mais comment on va faire pour le cacher ?**

**- On a qu'à le mettre en dessous ton lit.**

**- Mais non, Papa et Maman vont sentir.**

**- Alors, dans le jardin ?**

**- Il aura froid la nuit.**

**- Peut-être dans un placard dans la cuisine ?**

**- Si ils l'ouvrent, on se fera gronder.**

**- Alors ... Dans le garage !**

La petite bouille d'une enfant de 7 ans opina.

**- Oui, c'est bien ça. On lui prépara un lit, et on le nourira avec des carottes.**

**- Mais non. Les chats, ça mange pas de carottes, Elsa !**

**- Parle moins fort, autrement ils vont nous entendre.**

**- Mais comment on fait ? On a même pas de croquettes pour lui !**

**- Elle ! C'est une fille.**

**- N'empêche qu'on a toujours rien pour ce chat.**

**- Les chats, ça mange de tout. Donc, si on lui donne des carottes, il mangera des carottes. Par contre, ça ne boit que du lait.**

**- Non, ça boit aussi de l'eau. Bon, je vais aller lui chercher un verre et je prendrai un truc à manger dans le frigo. Toi, tu l'emmènes dans le garage et tu lui trouve une caisse dans laquelle il dormira.**

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté, pour préparer une nouvelle maison au petit chaton, trouvé dans le jardin. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cet animal n'allait pas être de tout repos !

* * *

Une marche de loupée, et elle se retrouva étalée sur le sol de l'amphithéâtre. Elle était la dernière, encore heureux. Lorsque Lexie Grey avait reçu ce courrier, l'invitant à rejoindre tous ces médecins pour résoudre un cas aussi compliqué, elle s'était vraiment investie dans la recherche des possibles infections dont pourrait souffrir Richard Webber. Elle ramassa ses affaires qui se trouvaient étalées par terre, et quand elle se releva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si seule que ça.

**- Ca doit être à toi ?**

Non. Pas lui. Tout le monde, sauf cette personne.

**- Oui**, dit-elle en récupérant le carnet que l'homme tenait dans ses mains sans lui adresser un seul regard.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Très bien, je pète la forme. Et toi ? Ellen va bien ?**

**- Elle s'appelait Hailey.**

**- Ah. Excuse-moi si je ne retiens pas le nom de toutes tes conquêtes. J'ai une très bonne mémoire, mais pour ça non.**

**- Lexie, arrête.**

**- Non, toi arrête. Et pousse-toi de mon chemin par la même occasion, tu seras aimable.**

Il lui obéit, mais quand elle s'apprêta à sortir, il lui lâcha une dernière phrase.

**- Ca fait deux ans ...**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

**- Mais ma tristesse sera éternelle, Mark.**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la grande salle en le laissant seule avec sa peine et sa culpabilité.

* * *

Teddy et Henry étaient eux aussi de retour à Seattle. Ils avaient loué une petite maison à proximité de l'hôpital pour une durée encore indéterminée. Lui avait été soigné grâce aux essais cliniques de Webber plusieurs années auparavant et quand sa petite-amie lui avait apprit qu'il était gravement malade, il n'avait pas hésité à l'accompagner ici. Le chirurgien cardiaque, quand à elle, travaillait dans un prestigieux hôpital près de Philadelphie où elle était devenue le chef du service de chirurgie. Elle soutenait son mari du mieux qu'elle pouvait car il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de commencer des études de médecine. Au début, elle s'y était violemment opposé, mais elle s'était aussi rendue compte à quel point elle tenait à lui et l'avait laisser décider En cet belle après-midi, ils s'étaient décidés à visiter la belle ville où ils allaient vivre pendant une trentaine de jours. Mais le couple ne s'attendait aucunement à ce qui allait leur arriver.

* * *

Dans un grand centre commercial de la grande ville, Lisa et Addison riaient aux éclats en finissant leurs milk-shakes commandés plus tôt dans un fast-food. Elles souhaitait trouver des magasins qui correspondaient à leurs exigences vestimentaires. Elles entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins et en ressortaient immédiatement. Trop vulgaire pour elles. Elles trouvèrent finalement leur bonheur dans une jolie boutique qui était spécialisée dans les tailleurs. Lisa se dirigea directement vers un tailleur rose pâle tandis que la rousse pencha plus pour la jupe crayon beige qui se trouvait devant elle. Ni une, ni deux, elles apportèrent leurs articles en caisse, ne prenant même pas la pine de les essayer avant. Elles payèrent, et sortirent du magasin.

**- On est vraiment en avance,** dit Addison son Iphone dans une main, et le sac contenant son achat.

**- Quelle heure il est ?** Demanda alors la brune.

**- Quinze heures trente.**

**- Waouh, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer !**

**- C'est moi qui doit te faire cet effet.**

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, pensait alors Cuddy.

**- Là !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Là ! Victoria's Secret, on y va ? En plus, il nous reste du temps !**

La plus agée des deux déglutit.

**- Tu dois acheter quelque chose ?**

**- Pas spécialement, mais c'est un grand magasin de lingerie. Je pense que je trouverais quelque chose, pas toi ?**

**- Si si.**

Addison sourit et ouvrit la porte d'entré et Lisa resta à l'extérieur quelques secondes, le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et passa le seuil de la boutique.

* * *

_Reviews reviews ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

_Pour fêter mon retour de vacances, le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, principalement centré sur Teddy et Henry. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, et désolé si vous y trouvez quelques fautes d'orthographe. J'ai aussi appris le départ de Sandra Oh après la saison 10, ce qui m'a énormément attristé. Sans Cristina, Grey's Anatomy n'est plus Grey's Anatomy. Allez, bonne lecture :')_

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre sur la terrasse d'un café, Teddy et Henry profitaient du soleil. La jeune femme portait des lunettes de soleil, et un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que son compagnon ouvrait la bouche. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque où elle travaillait encore au Seattle Grace. Lui, était un patient sans assurance et elle l'avait épousé de manière à ce qu'il puisse en bénéficier d'une. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Teddy tomba amoureuse de lui.

**- Et là, il m'a sortit "les femmes c'est comme les écharpes, elle sont à mon cou !".**

Un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de Teddy. Elle adorait quand son petit ami lui racontait des histoires de lui quand il était jeune, de ses amis aussi cons les uns que les autres mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse quand il lui parlait de ses anciennes copines.

**- C'est lequel qui t'avait dit ça ?**

**- Jim.**

**- Celui qui t'avait lançé le pari d'embrasser 12 filles en moins d'une minute ?**

**- C'est ça.**

**- D'ailleurs ... Tu avais réussi ?**

**- Non. Mais presque, j'étais à 10 quand le chrono s'est arrêté.**

**- Wow, mon copain est un tombeur !**

**- Tu ne sais même pas la chance que tu as de me fréquenter ! Je suis certain que je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie.**

**- Je n'en douterais jamais**, fit-elle avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passiooné avant de se détacher en s'apercevant qu'un serveur était devant eux depuis quelques secondes déjà. Teddy rougit, mais Henry resta de marbre.

**- L'addition, s'il vous plaît.**

Le serveur s'éxécuta et revint avec le bout de papier. Ils payèrent puis s'en allèrent.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de visiter la Space Needle ?** Demanda Henry en tenant la main de sa copine.

Elle ne dit rien.

**- Alors ?**

Elle se tût et posa une main sur son ventre.

**- Teddy ?**

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vers elle et la trouva assise à même le sol, une expression douloureuse dessinée sur le visage.

**- Hey, tu vas bien ?**

**- Henry... Mon ventre...**

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dessus, mais ne remarqua rien.

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Bien sûr que j'ai mal enfin !** Cria-t-elle.

**- Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu veux de l'eau ?**

**- Non... J'ai beaucoup trop mangé, on dirait.**

**- Teddy, on a seulement bu un café !**

**- Et ce matin ?**

**- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner, tu étais déjà en retard pour la réunion...**

Un spasme la parcourut encore une fois.

**- Je t'en supplie, Henry, aide-moi...**

Des gens s'étaient maintenant approchés du couple assis.

**- Très bien. A combien as-tu mal sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?** Questionna-t-il en se souvenant des réflexes qu'avait sa compagnes lors de ses crises plusieurs années auparavant.

**- 9.**

**- Depuis combien de temps ?**

**- 2 minutes.**

**- C'est gérable ?**

**- Est-ce que ça à l'air d'être gérable, Henry ?** Hurla-t-elle.

**- Très bien, j'appelle une ambulance.**

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro.

**- Elle a 33 ans ... Oui, elle peut encore parler. Depuis deux minutes ... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? 15 MINUTES ?! Non, c'est bon, je la conduis au Seattle Grace Mercy West.**

Il raccrocha avant d'annoncer à sa chère et tendre qu'il devait l'emmener lui-même aux urgences.

**- Il y a un festival, il n'auraient pas été là avant 15 minutes.**

**- Je ne peux même pas marcher, Henry...**

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son fronts, et ses yeux se fermaient à chaque nouveau spasme.

**- Très bien.**

L'homme était guéri, mais son médecin traitant lui avait strictement interdit de faire du sport, sauf du jogging. Il demanda donc l'aide d'un autre homme autour pour installer la femme souffrante dans sa voiture. Une fois cela fait, il démarra et conduit le plus vite possibe jusqu'au SGMW.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le centre ville.

**- J'ai bientôt fini !** Dit Addison à travers le rideau de la cabine d'essayage qui la séparait de son amie.

**- D'accord.**

Une flûte de champagne à la main, elle attendait avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle lui montre l'ensemble qu'elle avait choisit de tester.

**- Je ne sais pas si il me va.**

**- Sors, et on verra.**

Le rideau s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre des jambes interminables, un ventre plat et des cheveux roux qui retombaient sur ses épaules. A cet instant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'ensemble qu'elle portait.

**- Alors ?** Demanda Addison, la ramenant par la même occasion à la raison.

Un soutien gorge rouge, avec ce qu'il faut de dentelle sur les côtés. Pour le bas, elle en était sûre à presque cent pour cent, c'était un string. Mais, la chirurgienne obstétrique ne prenait pas la peine de se tourner, elle ne pouvait donc pas vérifier.

**- Tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Il est vraiment beau, et il te va parfaitement.**

Bizarrement, elle était presque enragée de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle portait. Lorsque une employée vint à leur rencontre, elle réajusta l'ensemble sur les hanches de la belle rousse, qui ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers un miroir, laissant sa collègue admirer ses belles fesses. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est que la plus agée se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait déjà sauté sur sa collègue depuis longtemps. C'est alors qu'un petit bruit strident vint rompre le silence pesant de la salle.

**- C'est mon bippeur,** déclara Addison avant de s'emparer du petit objet.

Puis, son visage se décomposa.

**- On doit aller à l'hôpital, tout de suite !**

* * *

**- Ca va aller, Ted'. Inspire et expire.**

La jeune femme planta une nouvelle fois ses ongles dans la main de son compagnon qui se trouvait à présent sur le levier de vitesse. Les douleurs ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, bien au contraire. Henry avait déjà prévenu le Seattle Grace de leur arrivée.

**- Encore quelques minutes, chérie.**

**- Je t'en supplie, va plus vite ...** Gémissait-elle.

Il accéléra. Dès que des voitures devant lui semblaient trop lentes, il klaxonnait et les doublaient. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il stationnait devant l'hôpital. Owen et Derek sortirent Teddy de la voiture afin de l'installer dans un fauteuil roulant. La jeune femme hurlait de douleur, ses mains ne quittant pas son ventre.

**- OK, Teddy. Tu vas devoir me décrire ta douleur, c'est d'accord ?** Lui demanda Owen.

Elle hocha la tête et après quelques questions, le roux se retourna vers ses collègues.

**- Ca ressemble fortement à une belle appendicite !** Fit-il.

**- Très bien, Hunt et Sheperd, vous êtes sur le coup ! Allez vous préparer et filez au bloc. Tachez d'être des dieux, compris ?** Exigea Bailey.

**- Compr...**

**- Attendez !** Coupa Henry.

Derek, Owen et Miranda se retournèrent simultanément vers lui.

**- C'est impossible.**

Bailey grimaça.

**- Et pourquoi donc, Mr. Burton ?**

**- Teddy a déjà eu ce genre d'opération quand elle avait 7 ans, elle n'a plus d'appendice.**

Les yeux des chirurgiens se croisèrent, et ils froncèrent chacun leur tour les sourcils.

-** Très bien, je bippe Cristina. Derek, appelle Meredith et Mark, occupe-toi de Lexie.**

**- Euh, non,** répondit ce dernier.

**- On a vraiment pas le temps, Mark.**

**- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, c'est qu'ELLE ne veut pas.**

**- On aura besoin de tout le monde, bippe la personne de ton choix et rejoins-nous au plus vite !**

Teddy avait été mise sous anti-douleurs en attendant l'arrivée des autres médecins, ce qui ne tarda pas. Certains se sentaient gênés de revenir dans l'hôpital qu'ils avaient quitté pour se faire connaître dans le monde entier, et d'autre étaient assez heureux de retrouver l'endroit de leur internat. Mais, ils redevinrent tous très vite des médecins cherchant à soulager un patient quand ils remarquèrent que les médicaments qui soulageaient jusqu'à maintenant Teddy avaient cessés de faire effet.

**- L'appendicite est écartée ?** Demanda Meredith.

Bailey opina.

**- Très bien. Alors ...**

**- On va tout recommencer. Douleurs dans le bas-ventre depuis maintenant un quart d'heure et plus aucun médicament ne fait effet.**

**- C'est peut-être au niveau de ses hanches ?**

**- Non,** riposta Torres.** J'ai tout vérifié.**

**- Teddy, on va devoir t'allonger, tu vas avoir mal mais tu te sentiras mieux après, compris ?** Proposa Derek.

**- Oui.**

**- A trois. Un, deux ... Trois !**

Puis, ils conduirent le lit dans une chambre à part. Cristina et Meredith furent autorisées à venir l'ausculter, ce qu'elles firent sans pour autant trouver la cause de toutes ces douleurs. C'est alors qu'une voiture s'arrêta devant les urgences. Deux femmes en sortirent en courant.

**- Addison arrive !** Cria Mark.

La rousse enfila une blouse jaune, et s'avança vers son amie qui souffrait le martyr.

**- Je crois que tout le monde peut laisser tomber ton diner de ce soir, Jo.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que le Dr. Altman aille mieux.**

Un hurlement encore plus fort que les autres attira l'attention de tous les docteurs.

**- Je vous en supplie, faîtes quelque chose pour elle ...** Supplia Henry.

Addison appuyait à des endroits différents du ventre de Teddy, quand un détail attira son attention. Un détail dur à l'intérieur du ventre plat de la femme allongée devant elle.

**- Oh mon Dieu ...** Marmonna-t-elle.

Seule Lisa l'avait entendue.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je dois absolument vérifier quelque chose ... Un tabouret, VITE !** Ordonna-t-elle.

Un interne le lui apporta. Elle s'assit dessus, et ferma les stores de la chambre. Yang, Grey, Cuddy et elle se trouvaient dans la pièce.

**- Je vais devoir t'enlever ton pantalon, Ted'.**

Elle lui lança un regard terrifié. Lisa vit qu'elle avait atrocement peur, et enferma sa main dans la sienne. Elle croisa son regard.

**- Ca va aller.**

Pendant ce temps, Addison retirait le jean qu'elle portait.

**- Peux-tu écarter les jambes ?** Demanda le Dr. Montgomery. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis chirurgien obstétrique, je vois des vagins tous les jours.**

Apparement, cette parole sembla réconforter Teddy. Addison attendit qu'elle se mette en position, et là, son visage afficha une mine déconcertée. Meredith et cristina se déplacèrent, ainsi que Lisa. Chacune d'elle réagit différement.

**- Yang, fait rentrer Henry.**

L'homme ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, et s'approcha d'Addison qui était toujours assise entre les cuisses de Teddy. Son visage se décomposa à la vue de ce qui causait les douleurs de sa compagne, mais un faible sourire apparu quand même sur son visage après quelque secondes.

**- Félicitations à vous deux.**

Teddy ne comprenait plus rien.

**- Pourquoi ?!**

La rousse croisa son regard.

**- Vous allez être parents.**

* * *

_Voilà, je tiens juste à préciser que je ne suis en AUCUN cas un médecin. Toutes les choses médicales sont des recherches que j'ai effectué moi-même. Je vous embrasse, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des fictions._


End file.
